Your Guardian Angel
by Ilovetradgities
Summary: Used to be why him. Miley is going to Oliver's house to tell him she loves him but when she gets there she finds out more then she's bargained for! Rated T for child abuse. Fic is better then summary! Moliver!
1. Stop It Dad!

"Miley, come on. You've got to tell him. Now!"

"I'm sorry Lilly. I just can't I'm too scared."

"No, you've got to be strong. Come on please." Lilly bugged Miley.

"Lilly no! I don't want to! What if he doesn't like me back? Then I'm screwed!"

"Miley. I told Jeremy (A/N, he's my made up character) I liked him and he liked me back! I'm sure Oliver likes you back! He's got to, your pretty, smart, funny, nice, sweet. Why _wouldn't _he like you?"

"I don't know, he just wouldn't..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad stop!" called out a terrified voice. It was Oliver.

His dad said nothing, he just kept on punching Oliver in the stomach.

"Stop! I want to be a regular person, please..." he stopped talking and fell to the floor unconcious as his father slammed him into the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lilly...I love you so much baby," Jeremy said as he started kissing her.

"I love you too hun."

"Miley! Come on over! Why don't you call Oliver?"

"Fine." Miley called to them from her table, giving in.

She dialed Oliver's number and waited, no answer, 5 rings, no answer!

"Hey guys, I'm going over to Oliver's kay?"

Both of them answered with a nod.  
Miley started walking to Oliver's house when she noticed something or someone, on the ground outside of his house.

"Oliver? Is that you? You trying to scare me?"

As she got closer she realized it was just a dog lying down.

She knocked on the wooden door and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. She was about to leave when she heard a soft, hurt voice call "Come in."

She opened the door to find Oliver standing at the door. His face filled with sorrow.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he answered, his voice was gruff and dull.

"Come to my room and I'll tell you."

Miley slowly walked up the stairs to Oliver's room. It was messy and there were _blood _stains in the carpet.

"Ok," he began, "my dad abuses me. Every day, night, whether it's kicking, punching, slamming me to the ground." He lifted up his shirt to show her cuts and bruises of every shape and size.

"I have to tell someone!" Miley cried out, loud.

"No! If he knows I told someone, he'll kill me. He threatned to shoot me. Stab me, even drown me. I can't risk it!"

All of a sudden Miley heard footsteps, "Who's that?" she cried.

"My dad! Here climb out the window!" he pointed to his window.

She escaped from it as soon as Oliver's father walked in.

"Where have you been? Time for your daily beating!" he laughed as he threw Oliver to the ground, then stamped on his back.

"Ow..." he moaned in pain

Oliver's father picked up Oliver by the scruff of the neck and threw him across his room, into his mirror, glass shards pierced his skin as he tried to stand up. But he was too weak.

"Dad, why?"

Mr. Oken never even said a word, he just left the room, with his son bleeding form all of the abuse, from all the glass stuck in his back. Oliver lie, there not daring to move, not even to breath. He slowly, painfully took the glass out of him and tried to stand up. But it was no use. He just couldn't force himself to stand.

Miley climbed back into his room and helped him stand up.

"Oh Olly? What happened?"

"My mother happened. He's my stepfather his name is James. I hate him." were his last words before he fainted.

**What do you think? By the way that was his last words before he fainted, he's not dead. Just wanted to clear that up! Review or I'm not continuing until I get 4 reviews!**


	2. I Thought She Loved Me

Oliver woke the next morning in the hospital. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. Your dad beat you pretty good last night. I just wanted to say I well..." Miley answered. But she was cut off.

"Oliver! Thank goodness your safe!" Lilly rushed inside his room and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh!" he cried in pain.

"Oh sorry Olly!"

"It's ok." he winced, cracking a half smile.

A nurse rushed into the room. "Oliver hunny, you suffered minor injuries to the back. They should hurt a bit but they're all healed up now. You are free to go."

"I wish they weren't better." he mumbled under his breath.

"What's that dear?"

"Nothing."

Miley and Lilly helped Oliver out to the car waiting for him with his mom and James inside.

"How are you Oliver dear?" asked his mom.

"Fine mom." he said glaring at James.

James just smirked as Oliver clutched his shoulder with had been cut the night before.

Then got home shortly after.

Oliver limped into his room alone, Lilly and Miley had gone home.

James walked in his room. "I won't let you get hospitalized next time. Next time I won't get caught. And here's one little thing. If you tell _anyone_ your head is blown off. So shut up about it." James kicked Oliver in the stomach.

"Yes...Dad." Oliver managed croak out.

"Good Oliver. Ha! You'll be dead by next week."

James left the room with a smirk.

Oliver slowly crawled into his bed. Within a minute of day-dreaming about Miley, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he moaned from under the covers.

It was Miley.

"Hey Oliver. What I wanted to say in the hospital was that I, I, I"

"Come on spit it out! But I've got something to say too. Let's say them both on three."

"One, two three..."

"I love you!" they exclaimed in unison.

Miley walked over to Oliver's bed and laid her head on his chest. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Then they both started kissing. Soon they broke apart. Miley heard footsteps. She rushed to his window. But it was closed. She tried to open it but it was jammed.

"Shoot!"

James opened the door.

"Who are you?" he screamed at Miley.

"His friend! And stop hurting him! Oops!"

"What? OLIVER!"

"I'm sorry James! But I knew you'd kill me if I didn't tell!"

"Yeah well I'm still gonna kill you. I'll spare her. I'll make her watch you getting your brains blown out!" he laughed at Oliver and Miley both.

"Please James..." Oliver pleaded.

"No way!" he punched Oliver in the face. Blood trickled down his frail nose. Mixing with his tears. James took out a rock in his coat pocket and threw it at Oliver's head. It was only small, but sharp. Little drops of blood poured from the wound. Miley couldn't help but watch in horror as Oliver was tortured before her eyes. She tried to block out the crys of help, the screams, the curse words of his father.

She finally ran out of the room as Oliver lie on the floor bloody and bruised. Beaten and tortured. Tear stains trickling down his pale face. Whilst he was not crying. But he had cried, those were fresh tears. He was knocked out cold. He was sick of being treated like this, but couldn't stop it. He slowly opened his cold, dull, lifeless eyes just to see his father crying to his mother telling her he fell out the window. What a lie!

But he get up, he couldn't move. He was too sad, too lifeless too bother with his life any more. He might as well die, Miley hadn't even tried to help. She just watched. All that ran through Oliver's mind was _I though she love me_.

**What do you think? I'll continue when I get, let's say, 12 reviews! So review! Tell your thoughts!**


	3. I Just Want To Die

After Miley ran out of the room all the kept thinking was _I hope he's okay. _Little did she know that Oliver wanted to die.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

James walked into Oliver's room.

"Son, I can't believe you told that girl. But I'm glad you did. Now I can kill you with pleasure! But I'll bring the girl first. So she can watch you suffer." he pushed Oliver to the ground and kicked him in the head.

"Good. She doesn't love me anyway. Just, do away with me. I don't care right about now. Kill me. And quick."

"Good, but first, your mother told me to tell you supper's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine."

Oliver crawled in his bed and sighed. All he could think was _I wonder, will she even care when I'm dead_?

XxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Miley kept pacing back and forth in her room with Lilly on her bed.

"Miley! If you don't stop you're gonna wear a hole in the floor!"

"I know. But Oliver's dad's gonna kill him if I don't stop him. I'm gonna call him kay?"

"Ok."

Miley went over too her cell phone and quickly dialed his number. "

After 3 rings a voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice was gruff

"Hi, is Oliver there?"

"No! But come to our house in half an hour. And don't be late!"

"Um...yes of course bye!"

Miley hung up. "Lilly! He's gonna kill him in half an hour! I've got to stop him! But how? I know, when he goes to shoot him, I'll, I'll, do something. I can't let him die! I just can't. He's been through too much already. I love him!"

Lilly just watched "Miley, I'd help you, I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go home and help my mom with some stupid household chores. He won't die, I promise! Bye!"

Lilly left the room.

Miley just got into her bed and started crying her eyes out. Oliver was going to die. Because of her! Because she just _had _to blurt out 'stop hurting him!'

Miley kept looking at her clock, 5:45, she had 15 minutes.

She silently drifted off to sleep. She had a dream.

The dream was she went to Oliver's house to find him lying dead with a bullet in his head. And he was in a pool of blood. She screamed. Then it was over. She woke up shortly after.

The clock said 5:57.

"Oh no!" she cried.

She quickly ran over to his house to find him sitting on his bed. James was there too.

"About time you joined us." he smirked as he picked up the gun in his hand

Miley started watching, terrified.

He picked up Oliver by the scruff of the neck and whispered faintly in his ear. "Any last words?"

Oliver gulped, "Well, one thing, I'm glad I'm gonna die, the one girl I love doesn't love me. She won't even care when I die. I just have to say. I love you Miley. Even if you don't feel the same way."

Miley wanted to scream but she couldn't.

James pressed the gun to Oliver's head.

"BANG!"

**Ooh...don't owrry there will be more Moliver in the next chappie. I'll coninue when I get 22 reviews so get reviewing unless you want it to end like this. :D**


	4. My Poor Baby!

"No!" Miley cried. She pushed James so that the gun went in a different direction.

Oliver screamed as the bullet impaled his shoulder. He fell down to the ground and started clutching his arm which was gushing blood.

Miley took the gun and pointed it at James's chest. "Don't make me use this."

"Little girlie, you don't have the guts!" he laughed.

"How much you wanna bet on that?" she asked.

James gulped. "Fine. Just give me it and I'll go."

Miley, being naive, gave him the gun. He pointed at Miley's head. "Say your prayers."

Oliver, being weak, still had enough strength to drag James to the ground before he could shoot. Taking the gun, which was on the floor, he shot James in the chest. He fell unconcious, along with Oliver.

Miley quickly ran down the stairs and told Oliver's mom everything. She rushed up the stairs and gently put Oliver unto his bed. "Oh my poor baby. I'll call 911."

Miley sat down beside him and stroked his blood soaked hair. "I'm glad you told me baby. Your father would have beaten you to death. But you wouldn't have been shot. But you'll make it. Your too strong to die." she kissed his cheek and buried her head in his shirt.

Mrs. Oken came up shortly after. "The ambulance is on it's way. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's _got _to be fine. I couldn't stand losing a child." she cried.

Miley started crying too. "He's my best guy friend. We're more then that. I love him and he loves me too. He just doesn't know. And if he dies he never will." Miley started crying more thinking of the thought.

The ambulance arrived in a matter of seconds after. They loaded him into the ambulance.

"Can I come with you?" Miley asked Mrs. Oken.

She nodded.

Miley climbed inside and immediatly sat by Oliver's side. She squeezed his hand and kissed him. He looked so much in pain with his bloody shoulder and bruises and cuts. Miley herself started thinking he might not make it.

"Ollie. I just want you to know that...if you don't make it...I love you. You can't die. If you do then I might just die myself."

"Mrs. Oken," Miley began. "It's not just his shoulder, before that his father kicked him in the head and threw a rock at him and threw him against his mirror...he's not fully healed from that yet. I'm afraid he'll die. I can't let that happen." she gently laid a hand on his face. It was cold and pale.

"Don't worry Miley. He's a fighter."

"But you never saw his bruises!" She placed a hand on his shirt pulled it up to reveal ugly scars and cuts, bruises. His head was scarred and bruised too.

Mrs. Oken gasped. "I had no idea!"

Miley started crying again, "He suffered many big blows to the head. That will definetly effect him. You don't know how much he's through! And neither do I! But I do know this! She gently turned him over and lifted up his shirt again, a huge cut four inches long. It was deep and bloody. It was a fresh cut.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Oken gasped. "My poor baby! I need him to live."

Miley and Mrs. Oken hugged, not noticing Oliver was struggling to breath.

**Muahahahaha. So how did that go? You can review if you want, but you don't have to thanks to crazyforpurple! Feel free to review though!**


	5. Leaving Him Behind To Die

All of a sudden he coughed up blood. Miley noticed first and immediatly told Mrs. Oken and the ambulence drivers. Luckily, they were stopped and at the hospital. Threy got into the hospital and Oliver was wheeled in. Miley rushed over by his side along with his mother and squeezed his hand and gently kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. You're gonna live. You're gonna get through this. You will. You _have _to!" she squeezed his hand even more. "But why did he cough up blood?" she asked some of the doctors.

The doctors answered her. "We don't know yet. We will have to examine the cuts to see. He may have been cut deep in the chest which could cause him to cough blood. Do you know if he was cut in the chest?" he asked Miley and Mrs. Oken.

"James threw him against a mirror. He could have had some glass cut him there. Infact, I think he did." Miley answered.

"That could very well explain it. Anyway we will have to take a look at the cuts and remove any glass or anything that could harm him.

Miley and Mrs. Oken stepped out of the room and hugged each other.

"He'll make it Miley. I know that my Oliver is a fighter. If he doesn't make it... let's just not think of that! He'll be strong and win this fight."

Miley sobbed silently "If he doesn't make it. I just want him to know I love him."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I promise you he'll be okay."

"Ok. I believe you. I love him, I really do. You see, James was shooting at his head, but I pushed him and made it hit his shoulder. Oliver would be dead. I'm glad I loved him and pushed that idiot James!"

"Your a life saver! I'm very proud of you. You're very brave."

"Well, I'll do anything to protect him. After all, he _is_ my boyfriend. Well, I just hope he forgives me for watching him get beat before that." Miley broke down crying again.

"Hunny. Don't cry. He will be okay!"

After three hours of waiting the doctors stepped outside. "We have good news and bad news. Which first?"

"Good." said Mrs. Oken

"Ok. We found nothing in Oliver's bloodstream that could harm him."

"Now bad." Miley sniffled.

"Miss, were afraid your son is in a coma right now. He might not make it through the night. But there is a strong chance he will. Right now all the information we hve is he has many deeps cuts and some head injuries. The cause of the fall has broken one of his ribs also. He's not in good shape but we're the best doctors in Malibu. According to the way he is now though, he might not see his next birthday. Were afraid that he might not have many days left. But we'll continue working to help him survive. Just incase there is anything that needs to be removed. We have to operate. The operation will be in a few hours. You may see him now."

Miley and Mrs. Oken stepped inside his room. But Mrs. Oken soon left to get some water. Oliver's eyes were closed but he had a steady heartbeat. Miley walked over to the lifeless form unto the bed and squeezed his hand and kissed his hand. She touched his lips which were cold as ice. He was pale and looked peaceful, he looked dead to Miley. Except the fact he was breathing.

She pressed her lips against his and slowly pulled away. She expected his eyes to flutter open but no such luck. He stayed looking the same with a brush of coral pink lipstick on his lips. Miley quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see she kissed a guy in a coma. Her eyes welled up with tears as she started remembering how he became this way. Tears fell unto his body she clutched his hand some more and hugged the lifeless form before her that used to be her best guy friend and boyfriend, well, supposed to be her boyfriend.

"Please don't die! I need you! If you die...I just can't think of that! Don't go Ollie." she cried as she stroked his hair that was still covered in crimson.

She pulled him into a hug, careful to not hurt him anymore then he already was.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out the door. Taking one last look at the form that used to be her guy friend. Her lover. Her best friend aside from Lilly. Leaving him behind to die.

**So what do you think? Thanks for the reviews! Please review more :p**


	6. My Final Goodbye

Miley ran outside and ran home. She couldn't take it. If Oliver died it was going to be her fault.

Hot tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry."

She ran home and called Lilly. After a few rings the answering machine came on. "_I'm sorry. But we are currently on vacation. Please leave a message after the beep." _BEEP!

Miley sat down unto her bed and curled into a ball. She just _knew _she needed to support Oliver right now. But she just couldn't look at him. His face was dead. He was _dying _and she couldn't help that. Couldn't save him. Bother with him. He was going to die anyway, right? She rushed to the hospital again after a few minutes of thinking. She found Mrs. Oken sitting in the room with her dying son.

"Oh Miley." She looked into her son's cold, dead eyes."I thought you were a doctor. I found something in his pocket Miley. A note, to you." She slowly passed the note, dabbed with blood,to Miley.

Miley slowly and carefully opened the folded note.

It read.

_Dear Miley,_

_I know James is going to shoot me today so just so you know,I'm in love with you. I know I was always the annoying guy friend who was dumb. But I've always sort of had a thing for you. I'll be dead soon. But you won't care. You'll only stand by and watch again. If you don't, thanks. But if you do, I'll always love you no matter what happens to me. I'm not imprtant enough to live anyway. So this is it, my final goodbye..._

Miley slowly folded the letter back into place and placed it on his heart. The words rang in her head "my final goodbye"

Was it really his final goodbye? It couldn't be.

She placed her head on his chest. Next to the note. It was now stained with Miley's tears along with Oliver's blood. The doctors then walked inside, "we need to operate" they called out to Miley and Oliver's mother, who had tear stained cheeks and was red from crying.

"Okay." they both answered.

They walked outside and Miley took the note and read it to Mrs. Oken. But after reading it she noticed something on the front. "_To Miley, my one and only love, I will live on in your heart forever."_

Miley cried again and showed it to Mrs. Oken. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she saw the sweet but short note her own son had written. Who was now on the verge of dying.

Miley wanted to fall asleep but quickly called home to tell Jackson and her father where she was. After explaining all of it, she hung up to see Mrs. Oken with a terrible face on. Miley asked her why but she shushed her. As Miley listened she heard a faint "That poor kid" in the room.

**I made this chappie so early for Mike's Angel. So if they see it before tomorrow, good! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	7. Hurt

"That poor kid's been through so much...how do we break the news?"

Miley gasped and so did Mrs. Oken.

After two hours, the doctors walked outside. "You can go inside...but, we're afraid he only has a slight chance of living until his next birthday. We're sorry. We did the best we could do. He may pull through though."

Miley and Mrs. Oken walked inside Oliver's room. Miley sat down at his side. "I'm so sorry." she whispered in his ear. "Sorry for not acting sooner. Sorry that you mighn't see how much I care." tears formed in her eyes.

Mrs. Oken said to Miley "I'm going to get a lunch, want to come? I on't want to leave him but I won't be long."

"No thanks."

She left the room.

Miley brushed a hand along his cheek, it was cold as ice. Tears fell unto him. He was like this for four days now. And Miley knew he would never wake up.

"I love you Ollie." she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I won't let you die. I _promise _baby. Promise." She started singing a song to him.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you  


Oliver's eyes slowly opened and he coughed as the song finished. "Miley?" he choked.

"Oliver!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"That was beautiful. I'm glad I lived long enough to hear it..."

"Oh I knew you'd make it!"

"Make it? Miley I'm _not _going to make it...I'm sorry. I'm dying here. I love you."

"Oliver you're awake! I love you. And I'm so sorry that I stood by the other time."

"No Miley. Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I should've told someone before. Now it's too late. Face it Miley. You know I'm not gonna live." his voice was barely more then a whisper now.

"Oh Ollie...I just want you to know I really do love you."

"That's great. I love you too."

Miley bent down and squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't worry baby. You'll make it. I promise."

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his soft lips, still cold.

They broke apart and Miley laid her head on his chest. She could feel the irregular beats of his heart, the breaths on her neck, and they were getting shorter and shorter, the heart beats slower and slower, until he whispered "Sorry..love you...goodbye." then she could no longer feel his pulse, his breaths.

"I'm sorry baby! Sorry..." she whispered in his ear as she kissed him one last time, before he slipped away.

"Ollie you're not gone...you're not!" she cried unto his lifeless body. She checked for a pulse again. None. No breath. No heart beat.

No nothing. Gone, just like that. He had awoke to tell her one thing..I for give you and that he loved her.

**Don't kill me! I know you guys didn't want me to kill him off but it suited the story! Please review!**


	8. Your Guardian Angel

As Miley laid her head against his chest again, the heart monitor started beeping faster and faster until it went flat lined.

A nurse rushed into the room. So did Mrs. Oken. She ran over by his side to only see her son lying dead. She hadn't even said goodbye...

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't ever left your side. I love you so much." A tear streaked down her face.

Miley sat down and said to him "Here's a song that well, it suits us." tears ran down her cheeks.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me**_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss youI miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

"I know that it just happened then, Ollie. But over the next few days it will be this way. I miss you. Right now, I always will. I should have acted sooner and you wouldn't be gone right now. I want you back! Come back to me! I want to erase time, go back. Please, please! I wanted you to live and you have to know that. Or I will die. You've got to come back. I want you to live. To breath again. To feel your heart beat one last time, so you can be alive to hear me sing this song for you!"

Miley ran home and couldn't take it anymore. She ran into her room and turned on her CD player and put in her mixed CD. She turned it on blast and played this song.

_**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to runThe night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. That stupid idiot James. I just want to _kill _him for killing you. I want you to know, I want you to forgive me. I know you do. Your a good person. And I will cherish this note forever. I'll never let it get hurt, ever. I wanted to help, but you stopped me. I was frozen in my tracks by your pleading face. Your pain filled eyes as James beat you...to death. I can't escape reality, as much as I want to. Want to fade away I've got to live for you so that you'll be proud of me. Your watching me now. Suddenly, a new song came on. It made Miley cry even more. It was a sad song.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Miley remembered earlier that week Oliver and her had listened to that song and he had told her that he would protect her and that song was or them. That had Miley cry, that moment and right now. She knew Oliver had been her guardian angel and now he was again. She looked up at the sky and she heard his voice call out "I'm your guardian Angel."

**So, those three songs were, I miss you by Hannah Montana, Untitled by Simple Plan and Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I only heard it today but I love it already! Please review!**_****_


	9. Am I Still Your Girl?

Miley felt sad, but smiled knowing Oliver was there for her. After the song was over, she realized that when he said "it's about us" he was kidding. Now she knew he wasn't. She also recalled him kissing her on the cheek. Miley now realized that if Oliver had died without waking up, he would have died with a broken heart too. She didn't want this to happen. He was too young. Too young to die, too young to be abused, to young for so much to happen in his short life.

Miley waited for the next song to come on, she knew it would be sad, for this was her 'depressing mood' CD. She had a happy one too, but the sad one suited this dreadful occasion. But now she realized that she didn't want to listen to music after all, so she turned off her CD player.

She did, however want to see Oliver again, so she ran to the hospital where he was still in the bed. She again sat down by his side and placed a piece of paper on his body. Inside was a song that she had wrote for him.

_**I guess that this is really goodbye**_

_**Even though after all this time**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**This is just too hard**_

_**You realize your just too far**_

_**Away to see the pain I'm in**_

_**I want to see your smile again**_

_**To feel your lips press against mine**_

_**I love you, I love you,**_

_**I wish you were mine**_

_**I'm so sorry**_

_**I didn't mean**_

_**To let you fall **_

_**When you needed me**_

_**Now you've been erased from this world**_

_**I need to ask you**_

_**Am I still your girl?**_

_**When we met for that first time**_

_**I deeply looked into your eyes**_

_**I knew you were the one for me**_

_**It wasn't really that hard to see**_

_**I miss you now, I always will**_

_**Your father just had a mean to kill**_

_**I guess now that you're watching me**_

_**There's only thing I want you to see**_

_**I'm so sorry**_

_**I didn't mean**_

_**To let you fall **_

_**When you needed me**_

_**Now you've been erased from this world**_

_**I need to ask you**_

_**Am I still your girl?**_

_**Do you love me still?**_

_**I hope you will**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**And we'll dancing in the rain**_

_**Then I'll relieve you of any pain**_

_**My love, you, I will cherish forever**_

_**When we meet again **_

_**And are reuntied together**_

_**I'm so sorry**_

_**I didn't mean**_

_**To let you fall **_

_**When you needed me**_

_**Now you've been erased from this world**_

_**I need to ask you**_

_**Am I still your girl?  
**_

_**Am I still your girl?**_

_**Am I still your girl?**_

_**You might not be in this world**_

_**But you promised me that fatal night**_

_**I'd always be your girl **_

_**And you'd hold me tight**_

Miley folded the paper and placed near his heart, on the front she had put 'Am I Still Your Girl?'

Mrs. Oken picked up the paper and read it, she placed it back down and placed her head in her hands. Tears trickled down her face.

Miley now took the time to look at Oliver's condition. He was pale with bruises on his face and wounds everywhere, and a little hole in his shoulder. His hair wasn't brown anymore, but a scarlet color, soaked in his own blood. Miley brushed her hand along his cheek which was ice cold and white. He looked like he was feeling. He looked like a victim of some brutal murder. That's when Miley saw it, something in his hand, he was clutching it, but his grip had loosened when he had given up. It was a box. She gently pried it out of his hand and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It said To Miley on it. Miley closed the box and put on the necklace. It was beautiful, a silver chain with pink jewels on it. Miley showed it to his mother. She smiled.

Miley and Mrs. Oken didn't know though, that Oliver's soul was dying.

**Okay. So review please! And that song was my song I made up right away!**


	10. Chapter 10

Miley walked home, not run, walk. She walked slowly, and silently, thinking all the way. She didn't even notice that she pushed people out of her way. She was too sad to even think.

When she got home, she immediatly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing something down.

_**You died without a meaning**_

_**And my heart it bleeds for you**_

_**As you slowly faded away**_

_**While I was holding you**_

_**To hold you in my arms**_

_**And to see your face again**_

_**Not with a frown but with a smile**_

_**I haven't seen in so long**_

_**The way you laughed, you cried, you talked**_

_**I'll never hear again**_

_**The last sound I heard from you**_

_**Were your faint words "goodbye..."**_

_**You died without a reason**_

_**A life ended just like that,**_

_**With just a simple gesture**_

_**And a simple bullet too**_

_**I lost the love**_

_**Of my pathetic life**_

_**And that someone was you**_

_**Take me away, I just cannot seem**_

_**To except the fact your not here with me**_

_**I want to take you away with me**_

_**Take away my pain and misery**_

_**Do just see your smile again**_

_**And hold you in my arms again**_

_**You died without a reason**_

_**And I just cannot except **_

_**That your dead and really gone now**_

_**Your life was over just like that**_

_**You died without a reason**_

_**A life ended just like that,**_

_**With just a simple gesture**_

_**And a simple bullet too**_

_**I lost the love **_

_**Of my pathetic life**_

_**And that someone was you**_

_**I hear your voice**_

_**I see your face**_

_**What is wrong with me?**_

_**I want you to come back**_

_**I love you, don't you know?**_

_**I can't forget that last kiss**_

_**And how our lips met**_

_**Before you touched me one last time**_

_**And faded into heaven**_

_**You died without a reason**_

_**A life ended just like that,**_

_**With just a simple gesture**_

_**And a simple bullet too**_

_**I lost the love **_

_**Of my pathetic life**_

_**And that someone was you**_

_**You died without a reason**_

_**A life ended just like that,**_

_**With just a simple gesture**_

_**And a simple bullet too**_

_**I lost the love **_

_**Of my pathetic life**_

_**And that someone was you**_

_**I miss you so much**_

_**I miss you so**_

_**I just can't seem to let you go**_

_**And I just want you to know**_

_**I'm sorry for letting you down**_

Miley sang the song and her father came in.

"Bud, I'm so sorry." he hugged her.

"Daddy, it's my fault."

"No it's not. It's that man, James, it was his fault. He beat poor Oliver to death, darlin. That's the way of life. I'm not saying I'm not sad, or that I don't care, because I do. I'm sorry for this Bud. I love you."

"Thanks daddy." Miley sobbed.

Oliver was watching over her when he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He started crying. At the same time, it started to rain. Not a conicidence. The sky was crying for him. For not being there for the one who needed him most. Crying because he was _dead_. Because he was murdered. By none other then his own father. His own father killed him. Like in Miley's song, it was a simple gesture and a bullet and his life ended in the blink of an eye. He was gone forever. And he wasn't coming back.

**I know that was short. By the way, another song by me! Review please?**


	11. Oliver's Journal

Miley closed her eyes and crawled into bed. She couldn't think of anything else. But one word ran through her head _"vengance" _she wanted to get James back for killing him. Destroying a soul, a living thing, for your own amusement. Punches, kicks, and gunshots, nothing was left to discover. Nothing left to uncover. He was gone. She couldn't accept it. Wouldn't accept it, and probably never would, no, in fact, she wouldn't, she could never get over something so drastic. So twisted. Miley would have to accept the fact that her and Oliver wouldn't have a fairy tale ending, and that in reality, fairytales are never true. In the movies, where they always live, they always have a happy ending, no, not true. People die. People's get heart broken. People don't always get the girl or the boy. In fact, you rarely live happily ever after. It's rare if someone gets into a life threatning accident they'll live. It's impossible if someone dies they'll come back to life. It's impossible to get over a death, impossible to stay strong, and sometimes you don't even get to say goodbye. Sometimes they die unexpectedly. But Oliver knew what was coming, he knew death would over come him. And he knew he was dying. Dying for being stupid. He wasn't stupid, he was scared, and that's why, Miley believed, that's why things didn't end up like they should, why everything went wrong. Why he wasn't on earth anymore, and that he was never going to kiss Miley's soft lips again, because, in reality, he was gone. And _not _coming back. Because of something Miley did. Well, _didn't _do. She just watched his pleading face and the pain in his eyes, she was scared, so was he. He didn't deserve to be punished. He didn't do anything wrong. He was only sixteen, he shouldn't have been treated like some sort of thing that you throw around, kill, punch, kick, shoot. Anything, or nothing. Was he really important. Yes. More important then any other thing, more important then life itself. Miley knew that suicide wouldn't solve anything, but she had to do it. Then something hit her, what about Lilly and Jackson and Dad? They'd be in the same pain I'm in right now, after thinking it over, Miley decided to try and be strong, so that _her _Ollie, _her _dougnut, would be proud of her. At least, he would have been. Later that day, Miley went into Oliver's house. She found something. Something that she knew she had to read. Oliver's journal.

_August 14th, 2007_

_Dear Journal,_

_Miley is the only thing worth living for, if I didn't have her, I would die. Well, I know I'm going to die anyway, I'm in great pain, James hit me again today, really hard, and stabbed me, in the back. Literally, not that hard, but it hurts. I think that I'll tell Miley I love her today. So that maybe she can help, if I have the guts to tell her that I'm abused. _

_August 16th 2007_

_I told Miley, but she doesn't love me back, she said she did, but today she just stood by and watched, I lid there in blood and pain and she didn't do anything. I guess she was scared, but I guess it's too good too be true. The song I will remember you by Sarah Mclachlan reminds me of Miley. It goes like this_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories 

_August 18th 2007_

_I wrote a letter to Miley today, I'll give it to her when she comes to see me get shot, see my Dad is going to shoot me today. And Miley, you're probably going to read this, so I just want to let you know this: I love you. So much, and nothing will ever change that, not even if I die today, and I will. So, I love you Miley. When you see this, I'll be dead, and in your heart. Gone, but still here somehow. That's why I want you to have the necklace you may have found. I don't know where it will be, but you'll find it. And I promise you, the last years of my life were the best, because of one thing. I had you._

Miley closed the book and clutched it to her chest. Tears spilled unto the book. She clutched it harder and whispered softly.

"I love you too, Ollie."

**What do you think? Anyway, another few chappies and I'm done :D**


	12. Tears

Miley's tears stained the journal, as she quickly flipped the pages back to July 16th, the beggining.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was bad, very bad. Not in school, but at home. Right now, my mom recently broke up with my dad, and now she's dating some other guy, he lives with us, and he beats me. Everyday, and it gets worse and worse. One day I'm afraid he's going to kill me, if he does, I'll have to tell Miley I love her. Before, because if I don't I'll die with a broken heart. I don't want to do that. Miley probably doesn't love me. But at least, if she doesn't like me back, well then, I'll have got it out. But hopefully she likes me too. Anyway, in school was pretty good._ _Except Miley loves Jake, not me, even if he is in Romania! She probably even hates me. Who am I kidding, she's always being mean to me, she says she's teasing me but I'm not sure. Anyway, goodbye,_

_Oliver_

Miley hugged the journal to her chest and sobbed out "I could never hate you, Ollie. You were the best boyfriend a girl could have."

Miley pulled out a piece of paper and a pen...and tried to right another song...but she just couldn't, she whispered out to him "I want to be strong, but I just can't, and like that she walked home again.

Oliver, up in heaven, decided to write the song for her. So he magically wrote down some words and he knew Miley would be back.

Of course, Miley did. Ten minutes later, Miley came in Oliver's room again to find a full song written on the paper. She read it carefully.

_I'm gone but you're hear_

_I wanted to stay_

_You held my hand and kissed me so_

_But I slowly slipped away_

_I do not cry_

_You keep me strong_

_I know you're here for me_

_Because you're just the love of my life_

_You can't do anything wrony, baby_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_I just wish I could feel_

_The pain from you_

_Oh I wish I could feel_

_I wish I knew_

_I hope that you love me_

_Cauz I love you_

_Living on in your heart_

_I wish I could stay_

_But my last ragged breath_

_The fast pace of my heart_

_I told you goodbye_

_Then everything fell apart_

_Sobs from the heavens_

_Keep on raining down_

_That's me crying_

_For the love that's lost then found_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_I just wish I could feel_

_The pain from you_

_Oh I wish I could feel_

_I wish I knew_

_I hope that you love me_

_Cauz I love you_

_Pain and sorrow_

_Misery and agony_

_Are the feelings that I feel_

_I just wish one last time_

_This wasn't for real_

_Another time will come_

_We'll meet again_

_In heaven, my dear_

_The stars will fall _

_I'd end it all _

_Just to be with you\_

_And hear the sound_

_Of falling tears_

_I cry, I long for you_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_I just wish I could feel_

_The pain from you_

_Oh I wish I could feel_

_I wish I knew_

_I hope that you love me_

_Cauz I love you_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_I just wish I could feel_

_The pain from you_

_Oh I wish I could feel_

_I wish I knew_

_I hope that you love me_

_Cauz I love you_

_You were the love I never knew_

_I'm just lovestruck for you_

_I am gone. I am dead._

_But there are many things I'd wish I'd said_

Below the song was a short message.

_I love you, Miley Stewart. And wil never forget you._

_Love, _

_Your doughnut._

Miley's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at the song. It was sweet, yet sad, at the same time. And she had to see him to tell him she was sorry. She ran outside, still holding the song, and laid it down under a rock, careful not for it to blow away.

The skys quickly started raining, no wait _crying_.

As Miley looked up into the heavens, she felt warm arms wrap around her, she turned around to see Oliver standing behind, she wanted to cry out his name, but she just kissed him. He kissed her back and they hugged she ran her fingers through his damp hair and ran her fingers along his cheek, bright and full of life, he began humming a toon, and singing the song he had wrote for her. She kissed him some more. And he whispered "I love you. I will never forget you. And I will always be in your heart. You kept me going, and now I have to be strong too, for you. Goodbye, we will meet again in heaven, where the stars will fall and pain will be erased, then we live in peace together. And I love you." he stroked her hair and kissed her again before his sillihoute faded and he touched her hand one last time, and uttered the words 'I will never forget you'

Miley smiled and was left standing out in the rain, no, not rain, _tears._

**Another song by me. Review please! I'm not done yet!**


	13. Fallen Angel

Tears. But not sad tears, _happy _tears, crying. About an endless love and friendship. That nobody could break them apart. Beacuse even in death, they would always be together. And nothing could stop that. Miley thought, because even if she died, they would be together. But something happened, something terrible happened. And it changed her life forever.

Oliver could not see Miley again. It was forbidden. He was told, that if he visited Miley again he would be banished from heaven. Oliver didn't know why, but he would never see Miley again. And he knew that she would be depressed, and she'd never know why. She'll probably think I hate her thought Oliver.

He opened his mouth and started singing.

_Boy: I wake up and you're not here_

_I'm in a white room, full of tears_

_Broken wings and fallen angel_

_That is what I am_

_Just because of you, my girl_

_I am broken and confused_

_Girl:You're a fallen angel_

_With broken wings_

_I don't know a way_

_To say I love you_

_Fallen angel help me_

_Stay with with me, don't leave_

_Girl: You were always so sweet_

_I can't leave you to die_

_But I did, oh your gone_

_Oh fallen angel_

_Broken wings_

_Tattered heart_

_Help me discover me again_

_Girl:You're a fallen angel_

_With broken wings_

_I don't know a way_

_To say I love you_

_Fallen angel help me_

_Stay with with me, don't leave_

_Girl:You're a fallen angel_

_With broken wings_

_I don't know a way_

_To say I love you_

_Fallen angel help me_

_Stay with with me, don't leave_

_Boy: I'm sorry for leaving you baby_

_But I can't help it_

_Now i'm gone_

_I want you to know this one thing_

_I love you and goodbye..._

Oliver finished up the song and slowly cried a mournful cry that sent rain pouring again.

Miley sat down on her bed, smiling. Not knowing she would never see her true lover again, at least not for a long while. Until she was dead, along with him. But that wouldn't be for a long time, hopefully. Oliver knew that she loved him but he was afraid that he would never see Miley again. And that they would never get to see eachother again. Or kiss, or even touch hands. Maybe Oliver and Miley would be doomed to a life of sorrow and misery. Or would it all work out? Well, Oliver knew what he had to do. He had to visit Miley again, even if it meant he would be stuck on earth as a ghost, he wanted to see her again. He would rather not be in peace then not see her again. So he knew what was going to hapen. He knew that he would never rest in peace. But Miley was more important then any of that, and he knew she would try to stop him, but she couldn't. She didn't know anything about this. But Oliver knew sometimes you have to make sacrifices for people you love. Miley was no acception. Of course, she was more important then life itself to Oliver. Maybe that's why he died for her.

**Short, I know, and a twist too, but keep reading I promise it WILL have a happy ending! Review please!**


	14. Oliver's Journal part two

Miley smiled and began to read the diary again. She noticed she skipped the page after where Oliver said 'If I have the guts to tell her I'm being abused' so she read that entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, James did the unthinkable. He found out that Miley knows because I told her and he told me that he's going to kill her! I had to save her, so I told him to kill me instead. He hesitated but gladly excepted. My life will end but Miley's won't, and that's okay with me. Not like I want to die, but better me then her. After that, Miley came over and I told her that the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by the red jumpsuit apparatus reminded me of her and I. She thought I was kidding. I wasn't. After all, saving her might actually send me to heaven when you think about it. And that just proves how much I love her. So anyway, that's all that happened for today._

Miley fell to the floor and sobbed "Why? Why him?" she curled up unto his bed and clutched the pillow to her chest and cried into it, knowing that he had died to protect her was just too much. She had to do something, Miley knew why he had said the song reminded him of them now. He had saved her, protected her, and gave his own life for her. She had to get revenge on James. He killed her only love, not even Jake could make her feel better. Not even her best friend, not her dad, not Jackson. No one. No body could heal her broken heart, her faded personality. She couldn't keep on living like this. She couldn't forget about him. He deserved to be remembered in some way. He was brave, in his own way. He had given everything he had for Miley to live. She just couldn't say "Thanks" or "Too bad you had to go like this" it was more important then that. She had to repay him for being so protective and loving. And for being so caring, god, why did he love her so much? Why did _he _have to care about her, why did _he _have to be so sweet. Why did _he _have to die? Why? So many questions ran through her head.

Miley climbed out the bed and slowly walked out of the room. She just couldn't stand being in his room. She couldn't stand thinking about him. But she slowly fell asleep, in her own house.

Miley woke up and said straight away "Hey Oliver I had a really bad dream." she looked around. He wasn't there. She still had his journal in her hands. She opened it up and it was still the same. He really was dead. She would never see him again. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that he loved her. Well, he obviously must have, because he had gave up his life for her.

Miley held her camera in her hands, looking at the photos of her and him together. Tears spilled across her cheeks and she hugged her pillow to her chest, trying to remember the good times with him. But as hard as she tried she could erase the fact that he, Oliver Oken, was dead.


	15. The lullaby of eternal darkness

Warning: Dark Chapter

Miley felt terrible, she hadn't eaten in days. She hadn't bothered much with Hannah Montana

anymore, and figured that she might as well quit. Because now, Oliver wasn't going to be there anymore. And that, she figured out, would be too hard. It would be too hard to go to school. Too hard to perform as Hannah. To hard to go on with her pathetic life. Suicide, the only answer.

Oliver tried to stay in heaven, with the other angels, but couldn't stay away from Miley.

Miley didn't really want to commit suicide, but it seemed like the only answer, she thought. But she wanted to stay strong for Olly. She knew he wanted her too. And she wouldn't. She wouldn't just let go. Not like he had did...just to save her life. To protect her...from what he had to face because of that. She felt so guilty for putting him through this. Miley kept thinking everything would be alright. Everything would turn out good. He would be okay...but she was wrong.

She felt a presence soon, a strong one, one of an angel. And turned around and felt two arms hug her. She couldn't see him very well. But good enough, and she placed her lips on his, and they kissed. They kissed. And as they kissed, Miley felt as if she was about to cry from happiness, tears flowed down her cheeks, spilling on the angel. Who she knew was, Oliver. She whispered in his ear, and he touched her hair, and ran his fingers through it, as she did the same. She looked deeply into his chestnut eyes and touched his cheek, and a warm feeling flooded her veins. He looked deeply into her sky blue eyes, and brush his lips on hers. Sensation filled his bones. And he gently pulled away as Miley hugged him tightly. She was speechless. Lost for words.

"I can't go back..." he whispered softly, words flowing from his mouth. Like the roaring rapids of a river. Soft and sweet, but gruff at the same time.

"But, why?" questioned Miley.

"Because...it was forbidden. I can't return. I have to stay on earth forever now. I will never be in true rest. But it's ok. Because now I'm with you."

Miley stared in wonder "Another sacrifice. For me?"

"Of course..." His voiced trailed off. And a glimmer of tear was in his eye.

"But...why?"

"You're special. I can't be without you, Miley Stewart."

Miley's eyes watered again. Oliver was too sweet.

"I'm sorry, Miley I didn't want to make you cry..."

Miley just stared. He was crying. Tears were streaked down his cheeks.

Miley couldn't take it. She walked away.

Oliver looked to see if she was coming back, but she didn't. He had abandoned his power to be in heaven. To see Miley. And she walked away. Like that, after all he went through for her. He sat down. And let his shaggy brown hair hang in his face. Tears trickling as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Miley felt horrible...just horrible.

"I love you Miley. Goodbye" A voiced called, before it disappeared.

"I love you too, Olly." Another voice cried out, and as the two voices mixed, they created a tune. A beat. The music of love. The beat of two lovers. The beat was rough and jagged. Bumps filled the music. And it stopped. Another tune started. A scream. Another scream. And the sound of gunshot. The sound of blood pouring unto the floor. The sound of heartbeats. The sound of beeping. And the sound of crying. The sounds created the past, the past just a couple days ago, where a lover died. And the other lover left them in denial. Where everything went wrong.

Pounding down on the window sills, rain mixed with the beat. Miley listened. So did Oliver. They both listened. To the lullaby of eternal darkness. The beat slowed again. And stopped altogether. And as the final rain drop sounded, the sky turned a dark red. Lightning flashed as Miley ran around searching frantically for Oliver. Until she found him on the floor, dead, well he was already dead, but not even his ghost was there.

"No!" she called. Shaking him. "No!

"I'm afraid so Miley." called his voice. But he was no where to be seen. "I'm staying on earth forever, but you cannot see me. We cannot communicate. I'm sorry, Miley." his voice faded.

A loud crack of thunder erupted from the sky. A flash lit up the room. Miley was alone. Her family were gone out for dinner. She was too sad to come. A loud bang made her jump, outside she heard gasps andsaw her father and Jackson on the ground covered in blood. They were alive. But not too good, the ambulence sounded outside the window, and carried them away.

Miley screamed as the sky turned dark purple. The rain pounded again, harder and harder. The world was going wrong. The whole thing went wrong.

"Oliver!" Miley called

And a terrified scream was heard.

**Oh my goodness. Kill me now! Lol! Sorry for the long update and sorry for the bad chap. Lol. Please if you need to critcise, don't come out and say, you suck!! If you really do want to, don't review. But I except criticism. It will turn out for the best. Please don't stop reading. And don't worry, Jackson and Robby Ray will live. Thats all for now (:**


End file.
